mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Leben vs. Joe Doerksen
It was for the 'Freestyle Fighting Championships' middleweight title haha with Joe Doerksen defending, and a main event. Chris Leben came into the fight undefeated. The Fight The first round began. Doerksen landed a body kick and ate a counter. Leben landed a good combination and Doerksen got a nice takedown into full guard. The crowd chanted 'USA' for some reason. Drunken meathead idiots. Doerksen picked Leben up and slammed him back down. Doerksen slammed Leben again a moment later. Doerksen landed some body shots. The referee stood them up and the crowd cheered. Leben landed a nice leg kick and a good combination. They clinched and Doerksen got the trip takedown into full guard. For some reason, the hick announcers were calling Leben 'Lebben'. Doerksen slammed Leben again. Leben got the sweep into full guard and Doerksen had a tight guillotine. Doerksen sweeped into mount and let go of the guillotine. Doerksen switched to an armbar from mount and it was tight, torqued hard. Oh my God... Leben's arm was torqued. OWW. Leben did not want to suffer his first defeat though. Leben finally fought out into full guard. The crowd cheered. Doerksen tried an omoplata and Leben escaped. Doerksen grabbed a triangle. Leben pulled out. Leben landed some body shots. Doerksen was looking for a kimura. The crowd chanted 'USA' again... Oh because Doerksen was from Canada. The first round ended. The second round began. Leben landed two good knees to the head. They clinched and Doerksen landed some good knees. They broke. Leben escaped a takedown attempt and landed some good knees to the body, big combinations, a knee to the body. Leben's arm seemed to be fine. They clinched and Leben landed more good knees, they broke, Leben landed a big combination and Doerksen pulled Leben down into his full guard. Leben stood up after a bit and Doerksen followed up. Leben landed another big combination. Leben landed another big shot and Doerksen pulled Leben down into half-guard. Doerksen retained full guard. Leben landed a big shot. Leben stood after a bit. Leben landed more big combinations repeatedly and Doerksen landed some counters, Leben kept swinging away with more. Leben landed a knee to the head that dropped Doerksen and Doerksen pulled Leben into his half-guard and tried for the kimura hard and he had it locked up tight. Leben was fighting it. God, that was torqued. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Leben pulled out and stood. Leben landed a head kick and ate a big counter, landed another combination. The second round ended. Leben was cut by the right eye. The third round began. Doerksen landed a right hand and ate a counter. They circled. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Doerksen landed a leg kick and ate some counters. Leben landed a big combination. Leben landed an inside leg kick. Doerksen came for the takedown and got it into half-guard. Leben retained full guard after a while. Leben worked a rubber guard briefly. Yep.. The referee stood them up and the crowd cheered. Leben landed big combinations, a knee to the body, another big combination. Leben landed a big combination. Leben landed another big combination. Leben landed an inside leg kick and ate a big counter from Doerksen and they clinched. Doerksen ladned a big elbow inside the clinch. They broke. Doerksen landed an inside leg kick, a leg kick, and ate a counter from Leben. Leben's nose was bloodied up from that elbow, possibly broken. Doerksen landed a nice right, a jab. Leben landed a big combination. They exchanged in the center and Leben landed a body kick and a combination, a big left a big combination repeatedly and they clinched as the third round ended. Joe Doerksen was the winner by unanimous decision and he retained his title and he was the first man to ever defeat Chris Leben.